Eternal flame
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Un petit instantané entre Remus et Sirius au Square Grimmaurd. OS. Pré-slash.


_Hello ! Ah, enfin, une fic qui n'est pas une traduction. Ça faisait longtemps ( si on excepte quelques drabbles ). D'ailleurs, en parlant de drabbles, ce one-shot commence comme "Mauvaise surprise" mais rien à voir ( sauf le slash - quoi qu'il n'y a quasiment rien )._

_Je crois bien que c'est le premier SBRL post Azkaban que j'écris…_

_Les personnages appartiennent à leur meurtrière et les paroles en anglais sont celles de la chanson "Eternal flame" des Bangles._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Eternal flame**

* * *

Remus revenait d'une mission au sein d'un clan de loups-garous qui vivaient cachés dans une forêt au nord du pays. Ces quelques semaines avaient été éreintantes et tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était du repos. Sachant qu'à cette heure de la journée, il n'y avait personne au 12, Square Grimmaurd - sauf Sirius, mais celui-ci comprendrait - il décida d'aller se coucher immédiatement. Lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de son ami, il entendit des sanglots étouffés.

-Sirius ?, dit-il doucement en entrant dans la pièce froide. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sirius, qui était assis sur son lit, leva la tête et regarda le loup-garou au travers ses larmes.

-Rien… Des mauvais souvenirs.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling _

Remus s'approcha et vint s'installer à côté de son ami et le serra contre lui, le berçant lentement. Il savait que dans ces moments-là, le mieux, c'était d'attendre que l'Animagus se calme seul, sans avoir à parler.

Malgré la fraîcheur qui régnait dans la maison des Black, il émanait du propriétaire une douce chaleur qui réveilla les sentiments que Remus avait enfoui depuis des années. Il se demanda si Sirius remarquait que son cœur s'était accéléré à son contact.

_Do you feel my heart beating ?_

_Do you understand ? _

Sirius se serra un peu plus contre le torse de son ami, agrippa sa robe et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Peu à peu, ses sanglots se calmèrent et ses larmes se tarirent. Néanmoins, l'ex-prisonnier ne se sépara pas du lycanthrope. Cette attitude ramena l'espoir dans le cœur de Remus et il s'autorisa à rêver que peut-être quelque chose était possible entre eux. Surtout quand l'autre homme lâcha le tissu de sa robe pour passer ses bras autour de son cou.

_Do you feel the same ? _

_Am I only dreaming _

Il s'en voulait de penser à cette possibilité alors que son ami avait clairement besoin de réconfort. C'était ça qu'il cherchait en l'enlaçant ainsi ; rien d'autre. Et sûrement pas une relation plus profonde que l'amitié indéfectible qui les unissait déjà. Il devrait déjà être extrêmement heureux d'avoir un ami qui lui avait juré d'être éternellement auprès de lui. Il savait que tant que Sirius serait là, il y aurait quelque un pour l'accompagner ; comme une flamme qui brillerait toujours pour lui dans le noir, pour le guider au travers des obstacles que le vie ne manquerait pas de mettre sur son chemin.

_Is this burning an eternal flame _

Puis, Remus constata que Sirius avait fini par s'endormir. L'ancien bagnard dormait très peu depuis qu'il avait été obligé de revenir dans la maison de sa famille. Il avait avoué au loup-garou, qu'il s'y sentait aussi mal qu'à Azkaban. En effet, il s'était échappé de cette horrible endroit pour finalement être prisonnier dans la maison où il avait vécu les pires années de sa jeunesse.

Remus - à contrecœur - détacha les bras de son ami, qui étaient toujours autour de son cou et allongea celui-ci sur le lit et le regarda. Il semblait tellement détendu ainsi. Il y avait longtemps que Remus n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'observer Sirius de cette manière, comme il le faisait parfois la nuit quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

Sirius était beau. Bien sûr, les douze ans qu'il avait passé à Azkaban lui avait ravi une partie de sa beauté et son corps n'était plus aussi parfait. Mais il possédait toujours énormément de charme.

_I watch you when you are sleeping _

Le lycanthrope écarta une mèche de cheveux noirs qui cachait une partie du visage de son ami, en profitant pour caresser sa joue. Sirius commença alors à s'agiter légèrement et à marmonner dans son sommeil. Son ami crut d'abord que le dernier des Black faisait un nouveau cauchemar, mais il comprit vite que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Remus… Merci…, articula-t-il presque imperceptiblement sans s'éveiller.

_Say my name, _

Puis il sourit, toujours endormi. C'était le plus beau sourire que Remus lui ait vu depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Un sourire magnifique malgré les larmes qui s'attardaient sur ses joues toujours un peu creusées.

_Sun shines through the rain _

-C'est moi qui devrais te remercier, murmura Remus en réponse à son ami.

Celui-ci l'avait, avec James - et même Peter, avant que celui-ci ne les trahisse - sauvé en quelque sorte. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse leur connaissance, il avait toujours été seul. Ses parents ne voulant pas le laisser s'approcher des autres enfants, par crainte que quelque un découvre son "petit problème de fourrure" et qu'on le rejette ; il avait assez souffert sans ça.

Puis les Maraudeurs étaient arrivés dans sa vie et le monde s'était ouvert à lui, il avait enfin connu l'amitié et la lumière s'était fait une place dans son existence. Même les nuits de pleine lune n'étaient plus aussi insupportables grâce aux Animagi de ses amis. Et l'idée était de Sirius lui-même.

C'était au moment où James lui avait déclaré que c'était Padfoot qui avait insisté pour que les trois garçons apprennent cette pratique extrêmement compliquée que Remus avait compris à quel point le jeune Black tenait à lui. Et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il en était tombé amoureux, il y avait près de vingt ans.

_A whole life so lonely _

_And then you come and ease the pain _

Remus se sentait bien auprès de Sirius. Comme si le monde se réduisait à cette pièce, à ce lit, à eux deux. Comme s'il n'y avait plus de guerre. Et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu échanger sa place. Il en avait même oublié sa fatigue, profitant de la présence de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

_I don't want to lose this feeling _

-Ne me quitte jamais, murmura-t-il avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Et il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres avec l'image d'un Sirius souriant en tête et un sentiment de bien-être au fond du cœur.


End file.
